The need for a self-loading hay hauler which allows cylindrical bales of hay or any other appropriate commodity to be loaded and transported has been recognized by those people who work with such bales. The availability of hay balers such as the Vermeer 650C baler which make cylindrical bales prompted the need. Applicant presently is aware of several patents in the field of art, including United States Pat. Nos. 1,815,825 (Bates, 1931); 2,569,050 (Gref, et al, 1951); 3,401,810 (Grey, 1968); 3,572,521 (Grey, et al, 1971); 3,690,491 (Butler, Jr., 1972); 3,764,031 (Parsen, 1973) and 3,779,208 (Gay, 1973).